Hide and Seek
by lifeconnoisseur
Summary: Mavis Vermillion entered the woods in search of fairies and came out with not what she had hoped for, but something so much better. Zervis.


**AN:** Hi there! So this story takes place in a sort of half AU where Zeref isn't cursed. It was supposed to be pure fluff, but then something went wrong somewhere down the line. However, I'm actually really happy with how this turned out. It would be fantastic of you to leave a review and tell me what you think, positive or negative. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! :D

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to the amazing Mashima-san.

* * *

Leaves crunched under the petite bare feet of Mavis Vermillion as she carefully made her way through the woods. With each step she took, Mavis made sure to scan every possible place a fairy could be hiding. She started to hum as she searched, but quickly stopped when she realized it would probably scare them away.

A while later, when the sun was dipping below the horizon, Mavis decided it was best to head back. Just when she was about to turn around, she heard it. A muffled sob. The seven-year-old girl hesitated, not sure if she had imagined it or not. Then it came again, this time louder and she was sure it wasn't her imagination.

As quietly as she could, so as not to startle the source of the distress, Mavis followed the sounds of the sobs. She came to a stop in front of an old oak log with a hollowed inside, which was where the weeping was coming from. After a moment of contemplation, Mavis lowered herself onto her hands and knees and softly called, "Um, hello?"

The crying stopped. A moment later there was a sniffle and a response, albeit an unsure and untrusting one, but a response nonetheless. It was better than she had hoped for. "Who's there?"

Mavis smiled gently, even though she knew they wouldn't be able to see. "A friend," she replied, "that is, only if you want." The silence that followed was so long, Mavis was about to get up and leave, when there was a rustling from inside the log and the person that was inside appeared in front of her.

It was a boy of about her age with pitch black hair and equally dark eyes. There were tear stains on his cheeks. Mavis resisted the urge to lean in and hug this stranger. "Who are you?" He asked, eyeing her warily. She gave him a warm smile and extended her hand.

"My name is Mavis Vermillion. It's nice to meet you!"

The boy hesitated, then shook her hand and offered her a meek, "I'm Zeref Dragneel."

Mavis tucked in her knees. She placed her hands behind her and leaned her weight into them, ignoring the dirt that made its way underneath her cracked fingernails. "What are you doing all the way out here alone this late, if I may ask?"

He shrugged. "I could ask you the same question."

She laughed. "Fair enough. I'm out hunting for fairies!"

Zeref looked up at her from where he had been watching an ant on the ground. "Hunting fairies?" He looked genuinely intrigued, which encouraged Mavis to continue.

She tapped a finger on her jaw in thought. "I suppose 'hunting' isn't the appropriate word. More like… searching." Her newfound friend cocked his head in confusion and Mavis struggled to find a way to elaborate. She opened her mouth in attempt to explain, but Zeref shook his head.

"I understand what you're telling me, I just don't understand why you're being so nice to me. No one has ever been this nice to me before." Again, Mavis resisted the urge to give the boy a hug.

"I'm being nice because I want to. I like being nice."

A silence fell over them. Mavis shifted forward and fiddled with the wings in her hair.

"I'm hiding." The sudden words from Zeref startled Mavis, making her jump slightly.

"Huh?"

"You said the reason you're out here is because you're looking for fairies. The reason I'm out here is because I'm hiding." He refused to meet her eyes, so she looked away from him and up at the stars.

"Hiding from whom?"

"Myself." The one word was barely audible, but Mavis knew she heard it.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

There was a small silence again before he spoke. "My little brother just died."

Mavis winced. "That's why you're hiding." She murmured aloud to herself. Then, turning to him said; "My parents died when I was very little, and a year ago my village was attacked and everyone except me, including my best friend, died. So I know how it feels to lose those close to you.

"Though I try to be strong, because that's what they would have wanted. Also, my parents used to tell me that fairies don't show to those who cry. So I move forward. Yes, it's hard at times, I know it won't be easy for you, but maybe we can overcome our demons… together?" She stood and offered him a hand. Zeref looked up at her with a mixture of shock, awe, and maybe even admiration.

"You're quite intelligent for your age." He reached up and took her hand. It was surprisingly warm. "Our parents also died years ago. I had sworn to protect and look after him. I feel I failed him and our parents. I don't think that is something I will ever be able to get over. However, with you by my side, despite us just meeting, I'm willing to give it a shot." Mavis pulled him to his feet.

"Let's go then." She replied with a fond smile. He nodded.

The two of them made their way through thickets and maneuvered around trees, making their way back to Mavis's village.

"Oh, and Mavis?" Zeref asked softly. She stopped walking and looked over her shoulder at him. "Thank you. For everything."

She nodded with a grin. Mavis knew it was only the beginning of a long journey, but she was willing to be with her friend, hand in hand, every step of the way.


End file.
